joohan_loydas_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Shebbrever Code
The Shebbrever Code is a type of FCV created by Shebbrever. It can be consisted of 9, 10, 13, 15 or 19 digits, the last digit is a check digit. Shebbrever Code 10 The Shebbrever Code 10 is widely used in most instances like meetings and OTN cards along with Code 13. Its format as follows depending on gender: For boys: First three digits indicate character's age, followed by the four digits encode the year and month of first appearance in format YYMM, the next two are random between 00 and 99 and the last is the check digit, in the format 123-4567-89-0. For girls: First three digits indicate character's age, the next digit is '4', '5', '6', '7', '8', '9' or '0', the next three indicate the year of first appearance (formed from the last three digits of the character's year of first appearance), the next two are random and the last is the check digit, in the format 123-4-567-89-0. Shebbrever Code 13 The Shebbrever Code 13 is widely used in most instances like meetings and OTN cards along with Code 10. Its format as follows depending on gender: For boys: First three digits are random between '900' and '999', the next three indicate character's age, followed by the four digits encode the year and month of first appearance in format YYMM, the next two are random between 00 and 99 and the last is the check digit, in the format 900-123-4567-89-0. For girls: First three digits are random between '500' and '599', the next three indicate character's age, the next digit is '4', '5', '6', '7', '8', '9' or '0', the next three indicate the year of first appearance (formed from the last three digits of the character's year of first appearance), the next two are random and the last is the check digit, in the format 500-123-4-567-89-0. Shebbrever Code 15 / 18 For anime/manga characters, Code 15 and 18 can be seen on OTN cards and Serial Society Service Data. Code 15 has the following format: * Positions 1 - 4: Character's height in cm (rounded to the nearest cm) * Position 5: Gender (odd for males, even for females) * Positions 6 - 8: Random * Positions 9 - 12: Date and month of birth in format DDMM * Positions 13 - 14: Random * Position 15: Check digit Code 18 has the following format: * Positions 1 - 3: '999', '900', '108', '888', '118', '000' or '001' * Positions 4 - 7: Character's height in cm (rounded to the nearest cm) * Position 8: Gender (odd for males, even for females) * Positions 9 - 11: Random * Positions 12 - 15: Date and month of birth in format DDMM * Positions 16 - 17: Random * Position 18: Check digit Shebbrever Code 9 Shebbrever Code 9 can be seen over the use in CharacterLine Cards. It has 8 digits without any character's information, followed by a check digit. Check digit A check digit is a form of redundancy check used for error detection on Shebbrever Code, which are used in an application where they will at least sometimes be input manually. It is analogous to a binary parity bit used to check for errors in computer-generated data. It consists of one digit and it is the last digit in those formats above. Check digits are used in Shebbrever Code to capture human transcription errors. In order of complexity, these include the following: * single digit errors, such as 1 → 2 * transposition errors, such as 12 → 21 * twin errors, such as 11 → 22 * jump transpositions errors, such as 132 → 231 * jump twin errors, such as 131 → 232 * phonetic errors, such as 60 → 16 ('sixty' to 'sixteen') Code 10 To calculate the check digit for Shebbrever Code 10, it is calculated by multiplying individual digits and adding in a sum. Then the check digit is completed using modulus 11, and can be from '0' to '9' and 'X'. If the remainder is 0 to 9 then check digit is the remainder, otherwise the check digit is an 'X'. For example, take 032-9-001-63-''x'', a fake girl character, where x'' is the unknown check digit: # ''m = (0×1)+(3×10)+(2×9)+(9×8)+(0×7)+(0×6)+(1×5)+(6×4)+(3×3) # m'' = 158 # ''x = 158 mod 11 # x'' = 4 The completed number is 032-9-001-63-4. Another example: take 075-9808-29-''x, a fake boy character: * m'' = (0×1)+(7×10)+(5×9)+(9×8)+(8×7)+(0×6)+(8×5)+(2×4)+(9×3) * ''m = 318 * x'' = 318 mod 11 * ''x = 10 * x'' = X The completed number is 075-9808-29-X. Code 13 Code 13 must be calculate the check digit according to EAN-13 regulations. Despite Shebbrever Code uses Code 39 symbology and appears in ID cards, etc., the last digit of Code 13 is an EAN-13 check digit, and Shebbrever Code 13 cannot use the letter 'X'. Example 1: Create a check digit for 108-036-5-003-25-''x: